1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable knife-curtain outlet structure of cleanout handle, outlet of cleanout handle is designed as layer lockup phase, O-ring covers internal groove of screw thread; the small diameter screw thread of lockup phase is locked up with water spray joint, and the big diameter screw thread locks up bushing so as to finish demountable assembly between joint and bushing, O-ring can in deed prevent leaking at assembly position, furthermore, bushing can be easily demounted to wash, water spray joint can be turned around.
2) Description of the Prior Art
According to the traditional structure of cleanout handle, please refer to FIG. 1, operating handle 12 with outlet 11 controls cleanout handle 1, knife-curtain outlet joint 14 is connected with outlet 13, bushing 15 covers knife-curtain outlet joint 13 so that water spraying out from knife-curtain joint 14 may not spray out irregularly due to cover of bushing 15, so, you can economize water accordingly.